Rockatrice
Rockatrice is a mutant teenager who runs with The Miscreants in the B.A.S.H. neighborhood. Her mutation has a strong physical component leaving her unable to pass as human. Additionally, the danger posed by her abilities make it even more difficult to fit in, skin-to-skin contact being dangerous or even deadly as it turns skin and flesh to stone. She was introduced in Vol. 4 Holidazed as The Miscreants attempted to steal money from PCOY. Personality Casey has a strong will and a tendency to call people on their hypocracy. She identifies as a punk rocker and challenges establishment and core beliefs. Appearance Casey is very obviously mutated and is usually portrayed as a scary looking character. She has a firm beak that looks like a stone protrusion shaping her face more like a bird's that leaves her eyes appearing sunken and beady. Instead of hair, she has a line of snakes from the front to the back of her head that slither on her otherwise bare scalp. Her skin has a slightly jaundiced complexion due to her avian traits. Casey has a thin, gawky build with knobby elbows and knees as well as stone talons on her fingers and toes. In Costume Rockatrice does not wear different clothing when she is involved in criminal acts as her villain persona. However, she does occasionally throw on a bandana before the Miscreants reveal themselves. Out of Costume Casey has a punk rock aesthetic and usually can be seen wearing a studded leather jacket, band t-shirts, cuffed jeans and Doc Martens. She wears fingerless gloves to make it slightly easier for her to take things directly from her team mates, though her talons make it impossible for her to wear full gloves. History Casey was born into a non-mutant family living in the Bayside neighborhood of Protean City. Her parents divorced when she was young, and she spent most of her time living with her father, along with her step-mother and half-brother. When she came out as trans, her family was largely unsupportive and prevented her from transitioning. She did have a closer relationship with her more accepting half-brother, until her mutation manifested when she was sixteen. He was unfortunately the first to suffer the effects of her stone touch. While emergency room doctors were able to prevent any permanent damage, her parents did seize the opportunity to kick her out. For a brief period, Casey was placed into the city's foster system, but after a series of rejections, she ended up living on the streets. It was there she was found by The Verminister of Fear and invited to join the group of outcasts who would come to be known as The Miscreants. With the help and support of the other mutants, she crafted her identity as Rockatrice. Abilities Stone Touch When Casey makes physical contact with another person or animal, their skin and flesh begins to turn into stone. Although she has been able to prevent this from being fatal for anyone, it is extremely painful and has left several people with limbs needing to be severed. Because of this trait, she generally keeps her body as covered as she can Physical Mutations Although having less to do with actual abilities, Casey has a hard stone beak that is very durable and snakes growing from her head. The snakes have a light paralytic poison, though Casey's skin is a much more dangerous thing to touch. They are generally lazy and slow moving, though some artists have used them standing on end with tongues out to show Casey being surprised or scared. Relationships Casey is largely disconnected from her biological family and rarely has contact with them. Instead, her primary support network is the Miscreants. The precise nature of her role in the group is not completely clear, though the Verminister of Fear seems to have a crush on her. Ships Rockatrice + Reggie Mortis The fan-fic The Gaps Between Spaces by NeitherNora explores a romantic pairing between Rockatrice and Reggie Mortis both of whom struggle with managing any form of physical intimacy. Trivia Category:Mutants Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Modern Generation Category:B.A.S.H. Category:Non-Passing Mutants